


joujou

by tototooru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: hugs can't erase changkyun's problems, but they sure made him feel better.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> "do you want to be my teddy bear?"

sharing an apartment with another tenant wasn't really what changkyun  imagined he would do for the rest of his life, but by the looks of it - he was quite good at that one certain thing (or he just didn't have any luck) because no matter where he went to live, somehow he always chose a place that he had to share with someone else.

he really didn't like moving from an apartment to another like he did. he didn't seem to have any choice, though. a part of his bad luck included having annoying and weird roommates. and he didn't like them at all. some of them were friendly but it was hard to bear living with them.

he had begun to believe that he was cursed and that was why he was never able to find the right place that didn't have to include a(n annoying) roommate. probably his mother had cursed him like that. she was against him moving out from the very beginning when he told her about his plans.

changkyun was already almost convinced that he had seen all kinds of roommates - from the dude, who ate spaghetti only at 3am on sundays while listening to crappy ballads, to a girl, who occasionally got back with bloodshot eyes because she would stop to pet every cat that got in her way, though she was allergic. sometimes changkyun felt really concerned about her and her health. he strongly believed that her allergy was going to kill her some day.

he had also lived with a clean freak, who was the most difficult person to live with because of his ocd. he had never even seen the kitchen of the apartment they shared. just pictures of how clean it was.

after trying to escape from yet another one of his roommates, he found a relatively new apartment complex that offered really nice apartments - spacious and totally worth the price.

okay, it was probably _a bit_ overpriced, but it was fine as long as he shared the rent with his roommate and didn't have to pay the whole thing all alone.

because of the urgent situation, changkyun had to undertake more serious measures such as talking to the landlady to move in in a few days.

the woman was pretty nice and understanding and talking to her wasn't that difficult, so changkyun was able to move in just a week later.

after everything was settled, he was going to be all alone in the big apartment for a few weeks.

the other tenant that was supposed to live there was currently out of town.

changkyun hoped he didn't get used to being alone in those few days. until then he had never lived alone. it was going to be weird.

he tried to think about his new roommate to distract himself from the thought of being alone - what did he look like, what was he like, was he also annoying like the rest.

he anticipated meeting his new roommate, whose name was lee jooheon.


	2. deux

though it was big, the apartment had only one bedroom. which was respectively also big.

it made changkyun a bit nervous. the two separate beds in the two ends of the room made the male less worried yet that didn't erase the fact he was going to share a room with someone else.

during his whole life he had shared a bedroom with his sister only. and it was when the both of them were little.

it would have been a nightmare for the both of them to share the same bedroom in their teenage years because theycould barely stand each other back then. it was normal for siblings, he guessed.

now he had to mentally prepare himself for sharing not only the rest of the apartment but the bedroom, too.

but, as he thought about it, that was probably the least important problem he currently had.

he was sitting beside the table of the kitchen, searching for job offers on his laptop. he had to apply for a new job very soon because most of the money he had saved had went for the rent of the apartment and he had recently left his previous job because he wasn't getting paid enough and on time.

on top of that, he also had to check the working hours of every job offer that caught his eye because he was also a student except everything else.

it was exhausting. he was tired of studying and going to work. sometimes it had to happen at the same time just so he could catch up with either one of the two things.

he wasn't one to skip lectures just because he was tired from work nor to not go to work because he had too much to study. he had to keep pushing himself just a little bit more every time to be satisfied of the results even if it lead to sleep deprivation and a messed up eating schedule.

at least now that he was unemployed the only thing he had to worry about was his studies. it was a great opportunity to fix his sleeping schedule somehow because the bags and the dark circles under his eyes were getting pretty bad.

he also had to look decent for when he met his new roommate to make a good first impression. he perfectly knew that the good first impression was going to hell as soon as the turn for the second one came, but at least he hoped that everything was going to go well and he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of jooheon from the very first day.

his gaze shifted down to his yellow pajama pants with a bear print on, realizing that there was no way he wouldn't embarrass himself if jooheon, or literally anyone else, walked in on him wearing that. (not that it hadn't happened.)

with a sigh, he got up and went over to the sink to leave his empty cup.

" _at least there's still a week left_ ," he told himself as he was heading to the bedroom to change his clothes and then go out.


	3. trois

changkyun wasn't really sure of what he saw because he ran away way too quickly, but he was already convinced there were ghosts inhibiting his new apartment. the fact that it happened when there was no one else around was telling him to _never_ be all alone. even if it was for a few days.

he should have gone to his parents' house for that week. it was going to be so much better than staying in a haunted apartment when no one could save him from a probable ghost attack. or at least an encounter if not anything else.

on the last day before jooheon came back in town changkyun was completely tired of living the no roommate life. he ended up calling two of his closer friends to come over just so he didn't stay alone.

they were going to stay only for the afternoon, though. changkyun was still going to be the only one in the apartment during the night. of course if some ghost didn't decide to visit him. or a whole pack of ghosts that want to take revenge on him for invading their territory.

"i feel like i'm going to die here and all my new roommate is going to find will be my dead body," changkyun said with an airy chuckle as he sat down on the couch and gave cups of lemon tea to the two boys that were with him.

"do you really believe the apartment is haunted?" his best friend, hyunwoo, asked.

"the apartmentis quite huge, you might be imagining things because you're alone and so small" the other male, hyungwon, assumed, making changkyun pout because of the last remark.

"i'm sure that i saw this... giant shadow or something. and then i ran away to the bedroom and didn't go out until the morning," changkyun explained.

his explanation didn't sound believable at all. many things casted a shadow. if it wasn't moving it was even less likely of it to be a ghost and changkyun's mind could've, for real, played him tricks just because he panicked.

changkyun comforted his head on hyunwoo's shoulder with a sigh. "he's supposed to be here tomorrow, so i hope i survive through the night without calling an exorcist or something."

hyunwoo left his cup on the coffee table in front of the couch and wrapped an arm around changkyun's shoulders. "you're a strong boy you can survive even if an army of ghosts came and attacked you."

"he's right," hyungwon said with a smile, also trying to assure changkyun. "we believe in you, changkyunnie," he added, grabbing the boy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"but if something happens, you know you can always call us."

the fact that even if they didn't believe in ghosts or anything like that but were playing along just to make changkyun feel safe made the young boy happy.

changkyun looked up at hyunwoo, who was just smiling warmly at him.

they decided to watch a movie so they didn't have to sit in silence. changkyun had his head rested in hyunwoo's lap and his legs - in hyungwon's lap. hyunwoo and hyungwon were leaning against each other, using one another as a pillow. hyunwoo was more than sure he heard hyungwon snoring at least twice.

unfortunately, after the movie was over, the two boys stayed only to make sure that changkyun had dinner and then went home.

changkyun quickly went back to the bedroom, hiding under the warm duvets and turning on his laptop to distract himself.

hours were passing yet he always thought it was too early to go to sleep.

he had forgotten to turn the lights on. the curtains were open, forcing him to look outside every time he glanced at that direction. the most horrifying thing for him was looking through a window when it was dark because it gave him the feeling that something was going to pop out any moment and scare him to death.

surprisingly enough, nothing coming from the window startled him. instead it was the sound of the front door of the apartment opening.

the boy slowly got up, feeling goosebumps all over his body, covered by a thin layer of cold sweat.

"i locked the door..." he thought out loud but as soon as he said it, he wasn't that sure anymore. "or did i..."


	4. quatre

changkyun hesitantly opened the bedroom door and saw the lights of the hallway turned on.

if he thought rationally enough, no ghost would switch the lights on... _probably_. he didn't understand ghost behavior, after all. there was no way he could really know.

it could also be a burglar and he was completely unarmed and defenceless. and wearing those same pajamas with bear print. _definitely_ a lesson never learned.

he peeked from behind the door, looking at the direction of the front door to see a male figure with his back against him. it was weird because _what burglar would care to take off his shoes when barging into an apartment_? a weird one, that was for sure.

"uhm, excuse me?" changkyun said, not thinking of how stupid he might have sounded - being polite with well mannered burglars and all.

the male turned around. suddenly he smiled and a spark of excitement lit up his face.

"you must be changkyun, right?" he asked. the boy nodded, finally walking out in the hallway instead of peeking behind the door. "i am lee jooheon, your new roommate," the stranger's smile got even brighter.

he walked closer to changkyun, stretching out his hand. changkyun took it in his own for a handshake while staring at the other.

he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and let go of jooheon's hand. " _holy fuck_ ," he cursed under his breath. "i'm really sorry for being so inadequate, i had no idea you would come this early." he bowed lightly as a gesture of apology.

jooheon's giggle filled the air. "you probably thought i am a burglar or something." he was kidding but when changkyun nodded awkwardly his face went serious. "oh... sorry about that..."

they were standing in silence, staring at each other.

"nice pajama pants, by the way," jooheon smirked.

"don't mention it..." there goes the first impression. but this time it wasn't his fault, it was jooheon's shitty timing.

it was quite late already, so they both decided to go to sleep and get to know each other in the morning.

changkyun was so glad that his bed was still warm when he returned to it.  he closed his laptop and left it on the ground in front of his nightstand.

he wrapped himself in the blanket and watched jooheon as he was also preparing to sleep.

at some point the other walked over to the bathroom to change his clothes to much more comfortable ones, suitable for sleeping. when he went out again, changkyun's jaw dropped at the sight of jooheon wearing similar to his own pajama pants but with a duck print over them.

"you're kidding me," changkyun said, making the wide grin appear back on jooheon's face.

"why do you think i mentioned that yours are nice?" jooheon snorted. he turned the lights off, walked over to his bed and lied down.

changkyun was sitting there for a while, now feeling at least a bit safer watching out through the window in the dark.

he also lied down soon, staring at the ceiling. his heart was beating fast, he realized. he had gone through all kinds of different emotions in just ten minutes but he was mostly happy that for now his roommate seemed normal and had the same shitty taste in pajamas.

he didn't want to assume anything so soon, because he had already made that mistake twice, but he felt like he was going to have a decent roommate for the first time.


	5. cinq

jooheon woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes - a thing he wasn't very used to. not at all actually.

he sat in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily while yawning. he then swung his legs over the bed until his feet were down on the floor, coming in contact with the cold wood.

he yawned once more and lifted himself up from the bed. though he got up quite fast, he found it surprising that he didn't get dizzy.

after looking around for a while, he headed to the kitchen.

changkyun was sitting on the table, looking at something on his laptop with a pancake rolled up in one hand.

"good morning," jooheon greeted. he noticed that the younger was still with his pajamas on which meant that he probably hadn't woken up that long ago. (yet long enough to make pancakes.)

"morning." changkyun looked up at jooheon, not realizing that he said it while his mouth was still full. and that was the second impression. "i didn't ask you if you like pancakes but i made for you too," he gestured over to the plate full of pancakes that was left on the counter.

"thanks," jooheon smiled. he walked over to the counter to make coffee for himself. while waiting, he sat on top of it, looking at the dark blue haired male. he could finally pay some more attention on his features. he was good looking, jooheon thought.

changkyun seemed too focused on whatever he was doing to actually notice that jooheon was looking at him.

when jooheon had his coffee done he poured it in a random cup he found next to the sink and walked to the table along with it and the plate of pancakes. he sat next to changkyun and glanced at the screen of the other's laptop.

"what are you doing?" the blonde asked, tilting his head a bit.

"searching for a job," changkyun simply answered. "i need to find something that doesn't overstep with my schedule in college," he explained before getting any additional questions about it.

"you're still a student!" jooheon gasped as if it was a big deal. changkyun hummed with a slight smile.

silence fell after that and they were eating in peace, minding their own business.

changkyun was bothered by how weird jooheon was. he was weird with being way too normal. he didn't intrude his personal space a lot, he was friendly and seemed like a good person.

"actually, there is this coffee shop i work next to," jooheon suddenly mentioned, looking up from his phone. "i could help you get a job there."

"what if they don't need more workers?"

jooheon shrugged lightly. "just try your luck."

the younger chilled his back on the chair, exhaling slowly. "maybe i will."

the two got up and left their empty dishes in the sink. both of them had nothing to do since it was sunday.

the best thing they could do was go back to bed where it was soft and warm.

"have you ever lived with a roommate before?" changkyun asked after he had already made himself comfortable in his bed, his laptop placed in his lap.

"nope," the blonde answered as he was putting his clothes in their shared wardrobe. "i lived alone for a few years but the neighborhood wasn't very friendly, so i, as an extremely friendly person, decided to move away and now here i am." he looked at changkyun with a wide grin. "how about you? you seem kind of used to this."

"i've changed a lot of roommates," changkyun rolled his eyes at the memory of them.

"so you don't stay on one place for a long time?" changkyun nodded. "ah, that's sad."

"why?"

"i get attached to others quite fast."


	6. six

out of boredom, the two boys decided watching a movie together. it was like having a bonding time for the first time.

they were snuggled under changkyun's duvet, only their heads poking outside so they could watch.

even though changkyun really liked the movie ( _luckily, jooheon did, too_ ), at some point he couldn't help but feel really sleepy.

"can i rest my head on your shoulder?" he mumbled.

jooheon just hummed and moved himself a bit so it was comfortable for changkyun when he rested his head on his shoulder.

"are you used to such closeness with your roommates?" jooheon glanced down at the other, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

changkyun shrugged. "yeah. i just don't really care being clingy as long as the other is okay with that."

he didn't exactly lie about that. it was just that the only people he was used to being clingy with were hyunwoo and hyungwon. jooheon didn't need to know that.

jooheon guessed could only guess that it was normal. he didn't really know. he just continued watching the movie, not paying much attention to that. he felt comfortable anyways.

okay, maybe it was a little bit weird that he felt as comfortable as he did. but who cares? not him. apparently, changkyun didn't care either because in around ten minutes he had fallen asleep, his head now rested on jooheon's chest.

by the end of the movie changkyun was snoring lightly, one hand thrown over jooheon, hugging him tight like a pillow.

the older tried to search for a way to move without waking changkyun up. he found out he won't be able to do that.

changkyun was almost fully on top of him. the only two options jooheon had was to try getting up and hope for the best or actually wake changkyun up.

he was going with the first option.

he carefully grabbed changkyun's wrist, lifting it up and moving his arm away from himself. so far changkyun hadn't woken up.

jooheon was breathing slowly while trying to sneak from under the dark haired boy.

"where are you going?" the latter asked, wrapping his arm around jooheon's waist again.

"on my own bed?" jooheon raised an eyebrow, noticing that changkyun hadn't really woken up yet.

the younger groaned. "just stay here. you're really soft," he chuckled. he opened his eyes and lifted his head up a bit, looking at the other.

his hair was already really messy and he looked cute being so sleepy and a bit confused.

"you could also take a nap if you want to."

the older bit on his lower lip, thinking if he should actually stay. and he did. he positioned himself better, letting changkyun snuggle into him.

"hugs calm me down a lot," changkyun explained, sounding as if he was ashamed of that. "it just feels nice knowing that there is someone."

jooheon smiled, wrapping his arms around changkyun, though a bit loosely.

"just go back to sleep," he combed his fingers through changkyun's blue locks.

soon enough, he also fell asleep.


	7. sept

when he woke up and opened his eyes, the first thing changkyun saw was jooheon's face. his roommate was sleeping soundly, his fingers still tangled in the shorter's hair. he was hugging the boy a lot tighter now but it could also be because he was asleep, not because he wanted to.

it was the kind of closeness changkyun craved for all the time and he finally found a way to get it even though that meant sharing a bed and warmth with a stranger.

if he had to be honest, he really _did_ feel uncomfortable but for a completely different reason. but maybe if he closed his eyes again and immersed himself into jooheon's warmth, probably none of his concerns were going to matter. it usually worked like that.

and that's exactly what he did - he snuggled against the other, his nostrils immediately catching a glimpse of a perfume. the smell wasn't really strong, but changkyun liked it. he inhaled slowly, trying to think what the scent reminded him of. he didn't have much time to focus, though.

"hey, sleeping beauty," jooheon's voice sounded,  startling changkyun and making him pull away a bit. "i'm sorry, did i scare you?" jooheon chuckled, his hand moving from changkyun's hair down to his waist.

"i didn't know you're awake," changkyun stuttered, flashing a somewhat awkward smile at the other. he then quickly buried his face in jooheon's chest so the older didn't see him blush.

the two closed their eyes again, relaxing into each other's embrace. jooheon rested his chin on the top of changkyun's head, exhaling slowly. changkyun noticed that the blond's heart was beating a bit too fast and he had no idea if that was a good thing or not. it was making him kind of nervous.

speaking of heartbeat, he felt as  if his own heart was going to pop out of his chest, too. he could only hope that jooheon didn't feel it. even though he doubted that was possible.

"hey, changkyun," the older said, his voice sounding a bit uncertain for a second. changkyun just hummed in response, not wanting to look back at jooheon because he could still feel the red tint across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "there is something i want to ask you but i feel like i'm going to intrude in your personal space way too much..." jooheon bit on his lower lip.

"if i don't feel uncomfortable, i will simply not answer. so  just ask me."

"when you said that it feels nice knowing that there is someone... did you say it _just because_ or is there some meaning behind it?" jooheon internally facepalmed himself for asking in the most stupid way possible. it was obvious that changkyun actually _meant_ something with that. yet he couldn't really think of another way to ask.

the younger didn't know how to answer at first. he didn't know if he could open up to jooheon that much, he didn't know if he should put his trust into him. therefore, he just went for a simple answer.

"i'm just really lonely."


	8. huit

"jooheon," changkyun called from the bathroom with a shaky voice after a loud sound of shattering glass filled the apartment.

"what?" jooheon put his phone down, hoping that he didn't have to get up from changkyun's warm bed but it seemed like that was exactly what he had to do.

"please, come here." the tremble in changkyun's voice got worse and it sounded like he was crying.

jooheon quickly got up and went over to the bathroom, suddenly stopping at the entrance as he saw small pieces of broken glass everywhere. changkyun was in the middle of the bathroom, sitting on top of a ladder.

as jooheon saw the boy's bleeding hand, he didn't care about the glass on the ground. he stepped forward, stopping at the ladder. he placed his hands on changkyun's thighs and looked up at him, his eyebrows curled in worry. "come on, let's get you out of here," he said with a gentle voice.

"it hurts so much," changkyun cried, clenching his hand into a fist.

"i know." one of jooheon's hands traveled up to changkyun's cheek. "i will take care of it." he made changkyun wrap his arms around his neck so he could lift him up and carry him to the bedroom, careful not to step into most of the glass.

he rushed to the kitchen to take a first aid kit and came back as soon as he made sure that he had everything that he needed. he kneeled between changkyun's legs, taking his bleeding hand.

"how did this happen?" jooheon asked as he started cleaning the  wounds, most of which were deep and some even had pieces of glass in them.

"i tried changing the lightbulb but i think i was holding it too hard and that's why it broke in my hand," changkyun sobbed.

when jooheon was done cleaning and bandaging the hand, he sat in bed, pulling changkyun into his embrace. "next time you're struggling with changing a lightbulb, just call me, okay?"

changkyun nodded with a sniffle. "this has never happened to me before, by the way! i don't want you to think that i can't change light bulbs," he let out a quiet chuckle.

the other giggled, slowly combing changkyun's hair with his fingers. "i wouldn't even dare thinking that." he pressed his lips against the top of the latter's head. "does it still hurt you?" changkyun nodded lightly. "don't worry. it's supposed to get better soon."

changkyun turned to him, wrapping his legs around his waist. "thank you, jooheon," he said with a small smile. he pecked jooheon on the lips, burying his face in the older's chest right after.

at first jooheon was staring down at changkyun with wide eyes. then, he let out a quiet chuckle and wrapped his arms around the boy again.

"are you going to go change the lightbulb, though?" changkyun asked.

"are you going to help me clean up the mess you made?" jooheon raised an eyebrow.

"if you're going to put it that way, then no."

"will i get another kiss at least?"

"don't push your luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once a light bulb exploded in my hand  
> it was... nice


	9. neuf

"hey," jooheon moved closer to changkyun as the latter was cleaning the counter. changkyun just hummed and kept on scrubbing as if it wasn't clean enough already. "can we talk about what happened earlier?"

changkyun left the cloth he was cleaning with and turned to jooheon, his lips curved in a grin. "and what happened earlier?" he tilted his head.

"you kissed me," jooheon said hesitantly as if he was starting to feel like that never actually happened.

"don't put much meaning into it," the blue haired boy shrugged. he turned with his back against jooheon again, continuing cleaning. he was actually doing it mainly to avoid the other's gaze. "i just thanked you for taking care of me, that's all."

"is this how you thanked all your previous roommates?" jooheon snorted.

"no..."

"just as i thought."

all of a sudden changkyun got really annoyed because of the other. "okay, fine, maybe i like you a bit because you seem really nice and make a good first impression. so what? now, could you lift me up a little so i can clean the top of the fridge?"

"sure, prince." jooheon said just to annoy changkyun more. he bent a little and wrapped his arms around changkyun's waist, lifting him up with ease.

the moment changkyun saw all the dirt, he started doubting that the people, who previously lived in that apartment, had ever cleaned at all. "this is so gross," he mumbled out, not even wanting to get closer to it. "please, put me down."

jooheon immediately did as he was told. he then also checked what was happening up there and ended up being just as grossed out as changkyun.

"are you in for a big late spring cleaning?" jooheon asked after he climbed up on the counter and saw the same horrific sight on top of the cupboards.

"i'm not really sure if i want to touch that..."

"i don't want to either," the older sighed as he sat down. "but i also don't want to live in such a dirty place."

changkyun sat next to him. he looked around in the kitchen. "we should buy some furniture, too. this place seems so empty." jooheon just rested his head on the other's shoulder, letting out a quiet hum. "which means that i have to get a job soon..."

"most likely, yeah."

they were sitting in silence, noticing how they had to turn on the lights soon because the sun was setting and the room was gradually getting dark.

"you're cool, too, by the way," jooheon mentioned.

changkyun groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. he suddenly got up and went over to turn on the lamp. he ended up walking back to jooheon. it was silent again and the younger was drawing patterns against jooheon's thigh with his index finger.

"what's the pouty lip for?" jooheon asked, once again being the one who just _had_ to break the silence. he rested his elbows on his legs, leaning closer to the other.

"what?" changkyun suddenly looked up. "i wasn't pouting."

the blond let out a laugh, ruffling changkyun's hair. "you're cute."

"and you're annoying."


	10. dix

jooheon walked in on some random girl chilling on the couch in the living room. as far as he remembered, no one was supposed to be home before him because changkyun was at uni. also, he wasn't really expecting to see some stranger that-- oh.

as he came closer he noticed just how much the girl looked like changkyun. as if it was the same face but... _girlier_?

"uh... hello?" he said, finally bringing the girl's attention to himself instead of her phone.

she immediately left her phone and got up, walking over to jooheon with a wide smile, seemingly excited to see him. "you are changkyun's roommate, right?" she asked with a voice full of energy.

"y-yes..." before jooheon could ask who she was, he heard the front door open. soon changkyun also walked into the room, his face lighting up when he saw the girl.

"eungi!" he exclaimed, running to her and hugging her so tight that he even managed to lift her from the ground a little.

just then it finally clicked in jooheon's mind. changkyun and the girl looked alike so much because they were twins. (obviously) they even had their hair dyed in the same color.

changkyun pecked the girl on the cheek before letting go of her and turning to jooheon. "did you two meet already?" he asked with a smile that somehow turned out being wider even than his sister's.

"we were just about to," eungi said.

"jooheon, this is my sister eungi," changkyun introduced her.

jooheon and eungi shook hands. jooheon finally managed to pull a somewhat awkward smile.

he felt awkward mainly because he had never been so close to twins and now that they were standing right in front of him, it felt so weird.

"wait," he suddenly started realizing one more thing. "how did you get in here if changkyun had no idea you were coming?"

"before trying to accuse me of anything, i'd like to mention that the door was unlocked when i came here!" the girl said in her defense.

changkyun and jooheon looked at each other. a guilty smile spread across changkyun's face, causing jooheon to sigh.

"what if it wasn't your sister but some burglar?" jooheon scolded.

"i promise that from now on i will always remember to lock the door!" changkyun said really quickly before grabbing his sister's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

jooheon sighed and headed to the bedroom, leaving the two to see each other in peace.

\--

changkyun walked into the bedroom after his sister had headed home. his gaze fell on jooheon, who was watching something on his laptop. (changkyun hadn't really allowed him using his laptop but he decided not getting angry.)

"hey," changkyun said, leaning on the doorframe, smiling at the older.

jooheon stopped whatever he was watching and pulled his earphones out, looking up at changkyun. "hey."

"do you want to help me make dinner?"

"sure."


	11. onze

"your sister seems nice," jooheon remarked as he was putting whatever he made (changkyun had no idea what it was) in the oven.

"well, she's lot nicer than me for sure," changkyun smiled. he was cutting potatoes, glancing at the oven in case it exploded because of the semi-nightmare jooheon had created. (the older said that it was tasty, but changkyun didn't/couldn't believe.)

"what are you making?" jooheon asked, looking down at changkyun's hands.

he had already discovered that changkyun is kind of clumsy, no matter how often the boy was telling him otherwise, trying to convince him that it was bad luck and small accidents like the ones he had never happened to him before. jooheon was secretly scared that changkyun was going to cut his fingers off if he didn't pay more attention on the potatoes.

"something that _actually_ looks like food," the younger teased, receiving a slap on the shoulder right after. "it's true!"

rolling his eyes, jooheon continued with the next thing he was going to make. they were quietly cooking together, though they were doing their own separate things. they were also helping each other out from time to time. surprisingly, the rest of the things jooheon made looked relatively normal.

changkyun found himself occasionally resting his head on jooheons shoulder, smiling brightly and laughing as they were talking. he was also staring at the other a lot and felt his heart beating faster every time jooheon noticed and looked back at him. changkyun would immediately look away, his already permanent blush going even deeper in color.

when they were done with everything and set the table, they finally sat down. jooheon insisted that changkyun had to try the... _thing_... he made.

"jooheon, i'm really not eating this..." changkyun said nervously.

"just try it," jooheon pouted.

"but you're trying to poison me," changkyun whined.

jooheon sighed. he grabbed a piece of the food with his chopsticks and  moved it closer to changkyun's mouth. "one bite," he pulled a reassuring smile.

changkyun sighed and ate the food. at first a frown appeared on his face because he was really expecting that it's going to taste horrible. but it didn't. and he was really surprised by heavenly good it tasted.

"so?" jooheon's smile grew even wider as he hoped that it didn't only look like changkyun enjoyed what he made.

"you should've put a little bit more salt and less sesame seeds," changkyun said after a short hum. "but it's really good! i'm surprised."

the older wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, ruffling his hair. "i'm glad you like it."

once again changkyun realized that he was staring. and their faces were so much closer that it even started feeling kind of uncomfortable and awkward for him. jooheon noticed it, too. therefore, he slowly pulled away.

the two started eating after that. changkyun ended up stealing a quite big amount of the food jooheon had made. but that way jooheon had an excuse to take from changkyun's food.

"you're going to cook from now on," jooheon said as they were washing the dishes after dinner. he said it mainly because he really liked changkyun's cooking and thought it was way better than his own.

"no," changkyun looked at him with a pout. "it's much more fun if we cook together."

"together it is then." jooheon smiled and leaned closer, pressing a kiss against the shorter's cheek.


	12. douze

"hyunwoo, i need help," changkyun spoke into the phone, his voice trembling a little since he tried keeping it as quiet as possible so jooheon, who was in the other room, couldn't hear.

" _you hate your new roommate because he's a weirdo and want me to help you find a new place to live?_ " hyunwoo supposed through a chuckle.

"no! it's nothing like that, it's actually the opposite..." changkyun went silent for a while to make sure that jooheon wasn't heading to the bedroom. "he seems pretty normal and i like him... i also think he likes me, too."

" _you like him?_ "

"that's what i said, right?"

hyunwoo sighed. " _changkyun, you've known him for like two weeks how did you figure out that you like him?_ "

"you said the same a while ago but instead of two weeks it was three months, so i don't think any of your arguments are valid!" changkyun started laughing at his own words and was soon followed by hyunwoo. "okay, but seriously, he's really nice and careful and i really like him. for real."

" _listen, changkyun, i have work now but we can meet tomorrow so you can tell me more._ "

"fine," changkyun sighed, feeling like he wouldn't want to talk about it the next day. he called hyunwoo exactly because he felt like talking _at the moment_.

he hung up and left his phone aside. he perfectly knew that hyunwoo had no work. or wt least that it wasn't that important. the guy just preferred talking to changkyun face to face rather than through chat or on the phone.

hyunwoo really loved spoiling changkyun especially when the younger boy had problems. changkyun loved it, too, so that wasn't bothering him. but it was just that sometimes he didn't really want to face anyone, he just wanted to talk.

admitting his feelings while talking face to face with someone was what he disliked the most. just like that one time jooheon had pinned him in the kitchen, questioning why did changkyun kiss him. he guessed there was no other way but to talk about that in real life since they lived together.

when jooheon walked into the bedroom, changkyun jumped up a little.

"did i scare you?" jooheon asked with a smile curved on his lips as he noticed the boy's sudden movement.

"a bit," changkyun looked away from the older with obvious blush on his face because of the embarrassing situation. it wasn't even that embarrassing but he felt kind of stupid. "i just didn't hear your steps," he smiled awkwardly.

jooheon hummed and walked over to his own bed.

it made changkyun a bit disappointed. they haven't been in the same bed since that little afternoon nap they took together on the first day (and the time changkyun broke a lightbulb), yet there was always a little bit of hope in him that one day jooheon would just decide they could cuddle again without changkyun having to ask for it.

changkyun rubbed his face, trying to distract himself from thinking about jooheon. but that seemed so impossible now that the said blond was on the opposite side of the room.

made changkyun realize how much he craved some affection. he wanted to cuddle with jooheon again.

 

and probably kiss his soft lips...


	13. treize

during the night changkyun woke up, feeling cold, freezing even. his whole body was trembling like a leaf and he was eyeing the window, wishing he was thoughtful enough to close it before going to bed.

in the other side of the room jooheon was snoring loudly and changkyun wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep in this noise and the low temperature of the room.

(well, it wasn't like he hadn't gotten used to snoring already.)

changkyun got up and quietly walked over to the window to close it. after that, he was looking down at jooheon. he watched him sleep for a while. if we leave out the snoring and the drool, he looked quite pretty.

his cheeks looked so soft and kissable. just like his lips. changkyun shook his head, trying to brush all these thoughts away. but he simply couldn't. it was so difficult living with someone you like and he hated it.

it was like his feet moved by themselves and, suddenly, he was carefully sitting down on jooheon's bed, cautious to not wake him up. he lied down and covered himself with jooheon's blanket. then, he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth surrounding jooheon.

he fell asleep, not thinking about what would happen in the morning. jooheon wasn't going to get mad at him anyways, he was certain about that.

and he really didn't get mad. at least about the fact that changkyun had sneaked in his bed.

but he was a little bit grumpy about the fact that he was woken up by changkyun's alarm going off. the boy's phone was left in the other side of the room and he really didn't want to get up.

they had their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled.

"turn it off already," jooheon mumbled, his voice a bit muffled because he had his face buried in changkyun's chest. as realization hit the younger, he immediately got up.

he rushed to his phone, pretending that the reason he got up so fast was him thinking that he was running late. it really was one of the reasons, though.

without looking at jooheon again, he quickly grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

after he was done with dressing up, washing his face and brushing his teeth, he realized that he had to do something about his hair, too. it was messy, sticking out at random places and it was always the hardest part of getting ready. especially when he was in a rush. in this case he wasn't but he wanted to get out of the apartment as fast as possible.

he ended up just running his fingers through his hair a few times, thinking that it looked decent even though it didn't. but it was acceptable enough for him to go out.

he went out of the apartment without bothering to get anything for breakfast beforehand.

jooheon was just left to wonder what was all of that for.


	14. quatorze

"you think he knows?" hyunwoo leaned closer to changkyun, studying his worried expression.

"i don't know..." changkyun's eyebrows curled upwards. he was only getting more and more nervous as time passed. he was pretty sure that he was exaggerating at some point. "he was probably too sleepy to figure it out... i have no idea..." he rubbed his face against the back of his palms. "if he's figured it out already, i really don't want to go back there. it would be too awkward."

after changkyun placed his hands down on the table, hyunwoo put his own hands over them and gave them a light squeeze.

he was trying to think of something reassuring to tell him. but he had to be realistic about it and changkyun had to face reality, too. "it was easy when you were in separate rooms with your previous roommates but now you two are in the same room he will eventually figure it out if he already hasn't. you can't hide forever, changkyun."

changkyun pouted, resting his head on hyunwoo's shoulder. he was blankly staring at his cup of tea.

he was starting to realize how much he regretted his decision to sleep in the same bed with jooheon. he was afraid. and stupid.

he had no idea how he got away the first time but this time he made a mistake.

"just stay away from him for a while. i  will talk with him if that's going to make you feel calmer."

"you won't tell him anything, right?" hyunwoo only shrugged. "hyunwoo, i haven't hidden for years and undergoing all this bullshit for someone random to appear and ruin everything just because i was stupid enough to fall for him and wanted to be close to him for at least one night."

hyunwoo let out a sigh. he wrapped an arm around changkyun's shoulders. he had no idea how to proceed in a situation like that. he didn't know how to make changkyun feel better either.

the only thing he could do was point out facts but changkyun currently didn't need that but reassurance that everything was going to be alright. hyunwoo wasn't good with words when it came to reassurance.

he wasn't even sure what kind of a person jooheon was. he could kick changkyun out for all he knew.

"you can stay here for the night. i will make hyungwon sleep on the couch if i have to."

hyunwoo's heart warmed up as changkyun let out a quiet laugh. "nah, it's okay. i won't make more drama around this."

"but you will call me if something happens, right?"

"of course."

changkyun stayed in hyunwoo's apartment, keeping him company until hyungwon came back, too.

he had no idea why did hyunwoo prefer to live with hyungwon when he had a quite serious relationship with someone else. he didn't question it though. hyunwoo was probably not ready to live with her yet and changkyun understood him.

he didn't know how he could be so understanding about most things and helped everyone when they had a problem but he was having an internal panic attack when he only thought about trying to figure out how to solve his _own_ problems.


	15. quinze

there were no problems the next few days. jooheon and changkyun looked like a domestic couple once again and it was how changkyun liked it.

of course, changkyun was getting a bit nervous from time to time and he thought that there was some kind of tension between him and jooheon. but that was fine because he knew that in those cases everything was in his head.

but one evening jooheon decided he wanted to have a serious talk with changkyun. he said it was something connected to him which made the younger boy really nervous.

 _he's probably found out and wants to kick me out of here_ , was the first thing that changkyun thought by instinct. he was sure he was overreacting again but he had a really good reason for that at least.

not everyone was a good and accepting person like hyunwoo.

changkyun was lucky that he had him and hyungwon as friends but he's met so many bad people that he wasn't going to be surprised if jooheon turned out to be one.

currently, he was sitting on his bed, waiting for jooheon, who was taking a shower.

he changed his position around a hundred times. first he was lying on his back, then he was sitting, then he was walking around nervously, then he went over to the fridge to figure out that he didn't want to eat anything because he felt like he could throw up from nervousness. now he was back to sitting. this time he was distracting himself with his phone but it didn't work because hyunwoo was asking him too many questions.

he ended up leaving his phone aside. it turned out that he did it just when jooheon was finally done with his probably century long shower.

after jooheon dried and dressed himself, he went back to the bedroom. he threw his towel on his own bed and then sat next to changkyun.

long, awkward silence followed.

"your friend called me a few days ago," jooheon finally said minutes later. "i have no idea how did he get my number but that's not what matters now. we talked for a while and i discovered that there is something that is bothering you which will probably explain why you are acting so weird lately."

changkyun started playing with his fingers nervously. he didn't know how did hyunwoo get jooheon's number either. nor what did he tell jooheon. knowing hyunwoo, it probably wasn't anything good if jooheon said anything wrong be it by accident or purposefully.

the blue haired boy jumped up a little as he felt jooheon wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"there is nothing you should worry about. i kind of figured everything out the first few days but i never wanted to bring it up just to not make you feel uncomfortable."

"you knew before hyunwoo told you..." changkyun said just to make it clear that he correctly understood what was jooheon saying.

jooheon hummed. "that can't affect my feelings for you in any way, you know."

"your feelings?"

"isn't it obvious, changkyun? i like you."

"nice," changkyun let out a quiet laugh, still not quite sure what just happened.

but he felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.


	16. seize

"for how long have you been doing this?" jooheon asked as changkyun was trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. he finally comforted his body between jooheon's legs and his head on his chest. then, he closed his eyes, feeling the older's scent.

"almost five years," changkyun mumbled.

"then you were..." jooheon didn't even know how old changkyun was because he had never actually asked him so he couldn't guess, he was just waiting for the boy to tell him.

"fifteen."

jooheon let out a quiet "oh". "what do your parents think about that?" he started combing his fingers through changkyun's hair soothingly.

"they say that they're happy as long as i am and they support me with everything but i don't think they were really fond of the idea in the beginning. but, i mean, it's understandable. they were used to having two daughters for so long." changkyun seemed uneasy when talking about that.

jooheon didn't bother him with asking any more questions. he just wanted to know a bit more about changkyun's situation.

he knew how uncomfortable the boy probably felt when just thinking about that and living with it in general, let alone when he had to explain about it to someone.

if jooheon had to be honest, he wasn't bothered by that at all and it never stopped him from liking the younger.

but there was that one little thing that was telling him that he was moving way too fast - that changkyun felt uncomfortable in his presence and needed more time to get used to all of this. he had no idea what was going on in the boy's head.

little did he know that changkyun was dying for his presence and that there was no need of jooheon trying to distance himself from him just to give him more space.

the night when he was woken up by changkyun making himself comfortable in his bed, he started reconsidering if changkyun wanted the same kind of closeness that he also did. it made him happy.

for a second he thought that changkyun had fallen asleep and that was why his thoughts traveled to that night but then the boy shifted a bit, moving his face closer to jooheon's. his head was now resting on the pillow.

jooheon found it a bit uncomfortable because he couldn't turn to look at changkyun. or, actually, he could but that would mean turning the rest of his body and causing the boy to fall off of him. it wasn't something that he wanted to happen. (not only because changkyun currently "worked" as a personal heater.)

"you're pretty," changkyun whispered.

"oh, shut up," jooheon rolled his eyes, feeling heat quickly spreading over his cheeks. "i'm not."

"if i say you are then you really are and you have to listen to me because i'm speaking the truth... quite often at least."

the blond giggled. he decided that even though changkyun on top of him was keeping him warm, he really wanted to look at him when talking with him. so, while holding him tight, he turned to the side, keeping his arms around the boy's waist.

"you're really cute, you know," he said, looking at changkyun in the eyes.

"i know," changkyun grinned.

"for a second i thought you didn't know and i was worried i have to give you such reminders occasionally," jooheon let out a sigh of relief. they both started laughing.

after they calmed down a little, jooheon started showering changkyun's face in small kisses, making the latter giggle a lot.

when he was too tired, he finally pressed his lips against changkyun's and changkyun was really quick to kiss him back.


	17. dix-sept

"ugh, what's wrong with you?" changkyun groaned, rolling his eyes at jooheon.

"what do you mean?" jooheon looked slightly hurt and really confused.

there was literally no context along with changkyun's question. the younger blurted it out almost right after they kissed.

"i'm just asking you! because i really don't see anything wrong with you and it's so frustrating! you're just so normal, you're ruining my streak of bad roommates." changkyun sighed, pressing his forehead against jooheon's collarbone. "it's just making me feel so uneasy. and i seriously feel like one day all of your eventual unbearable flaws are going to show all at once and i just--"

he was cut off by jooheon's soft lips pressing against his own. "stop overthinking," he muttered before pulling changkyun into a kiss a second time. "it's obvious i don't have any unbearable flaws," he grinned, too confident in himself. changkyun liked people like that so much. "only bearable ones that you're too in love to notice." jooheon poked changkyun's nose, saying a really quiet  _boop_ as he did so.

changkyun giggled. "i wouldn't use a word as strong as  _love_ , you know. i just like you."

"i was kidding, don't worry." jooheon felt a little bit bothered by the fact that changkyun didn't have a sense of humor strong enough to know every time when jooheon joked. he hoped he got used to it soon.

thankfully, jooheon was well aware that it was too early for both of them to feel anything stronger than just attraction for each other. neither of them were sure if it was going to go farther than that anyways. yes, they were comfortable around each other, liked spending time together. but it was just that they didn't see themselves having a more serious relationship. only time could tell, though.

"you're so weird," changkyun mumbled. "if you keep going like that i might not want to move away from here."

"isn't that a good thing, though?"

"i have no idea.."

somehow, changkyun felt tired of talking every single time he glanced down at jooheon's lips. he definitely didn't want to use his mouth for talking when he could just kiss. seemed much easier. and it really was. he couldn't fuck up by saying something wrong or embarrassing when he was kissing. and he did say a lot of embarrassing things, so he just preferred not talking at all.

that didn't mean that he didn't talk a lot when he was with jooheon. they just kind of found things to talk about all the time even when they were too sleepy or just too tired to function.

"i should study," changkyun complained, trying to lift himself up from the bed.

"you can study tomorrow, now you will sleep," jooheon gripped at changkyun's shoulder firmly, pulling him to lie down again. "when we wake up, i will help you study so you won't worry that it will take too long, okay?"

"what if we take longer because of you?" changkyun pouted.

"are you doubting me and my teaching skills?"

"yes, a lot."

jooheon just let out a sigh and didn't say anything else. he hugged changkyun and closed his eyes.


	18. dix-huit

along with changkyun, jooheon managed to befriend three of his closest people - eungi,  hyunwoo and hyungwon.

he had always thought that he didn't need many friends, that a smaller circle was better. and it really was, he never stopped believing that. but it was also really nice to have more people to hang out with even if they still weren't what jooheon would call actual friends.

the two had agreed to invite their friends over the next weekend to throw a party for moving in the apartment.

it was already a bit late for throwing a party for  _that_  but they both wanted to have some fun and didn't want it to be just the two of them looking like some middle-aged couple that is having a drink to celebrate something. they weren't intending on living in peace and quiet all the time.

if everything went well, they could probably invite their friends every once in a while, maybe even have sleepovers. both of them were fine with that and the fact that the apartment was that big was helping them plan.

also, changkyun was really excited to meet jooheon's friends. the older had never mentioned anything about them and he really liked meeting new people.

sometimes he really wanted to ask jooheon about his friends but he had no idea if he could intrude his personal space like that.

heck, he didn't even know if jooheon had friends. (even though he did look like the type to have quite a big amount of friends because he was just so outgoing.)

on the other hand, jooheon had a perfect idea of how close changkyun was with his friends. he was talking about them most of the time exactly because they were that much of an important part of his life.

from what jooheon had understood, hyunwoo was the closest person to changkyun along with his sister. if not even closer. he was a bit too overprotective but that was good, considering changkyun's situation.

hyungwon was something like changkyun's weird uncle and that was cool, too. he just randomly popped up at the apartment sometimes in order to check up on changkyun. sometime he was with hyunwoo.

jooheon never really managed to find out that much about hyungwon. he was really brief when introducing himself. changkyun was really brief when talking about him, too.

it was either that he was a person with a lot of things to hide or an extremely boring one.

(jooheon believed it was the first one.)

but during the time he was too busy observing changkyun's friends, he never noticed how anxious the boy felt sometimes even he was around his friends.

yes, he loved being around them and had lots of fun but sometimes it was unbearable to be around people.

when there was too much noise around and too many people talking, changkyun tended to get panic attacks. even though he had learned how to hide them, jooheon noticed the nervous look in his eyes and how he wanted to be somewhere else.

jooheon felt really bad for changkyun but he really didn't know how to just pull him away from the others and take him to a more quiet place. it was such a simple thing yet it had to be done more carefully so the others didn't find out that there was actually something wrong. after all, he knew that changkyun wouldn't want the others to know.

he wanted to help him so much but never wanted to cause him more problems than he already had. he was certain that changkyun had a lot.


	19. dix-neuf

****"this is something i noticed recently," jooheon spoke after he called changkyun over to the living room so they could talk.

them two having more serious talks was happening way too much the last few days and it was making both of them feel extremely uneasy.

"at first i didn't pay much attention to it but..." he didn't want to say it directly. it was going to ruin the whole point of the careful approach.

changkyun was just staring at him, waiting for him to just say what he wanted to. nervousness was building inside of him but, after all, it wasn't like he had anything to hide from him anymore. he felt too exposed in front of jooheon.

"just tell me when you need to be left alone, okay?" he rested his hand on changkyun's shoulder. "and if we have people over, just make a sign and i will do anything for you to be alone for as long as you need. i know that you would feel too bad to send them away because i would feel the same and i completely understand. but we're going to find a way--"

"stop," changkyun cut him off.

jooheon tilted his head lightly in a questioning manner, confused by changkyun's reaction.

the younger slowly moved jooheon's hand away from his shoulder and took it in his own hands, placing it in his lap. "i really appreciate the fact that you are concerned, but i don't need help. i'm fine the way i am and i need to find a way to deal with everything alone."

jooheon sighed quietly and just tapped the top of his thigh lightly. changkyun quickly got the hint and moved to sit in the older's lap.

the latter wrapped his arms tightly around changkyun's smaller body and pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

"but you know..." changkyun hummed quietly before glancing up at jooheon. "hugs really calm me down... they kind of help... not anyone's hugs, i guess... yours are really nice and warm..."

of course, no hugs could be better than hyunwoo's but jooheon's hugs felt good in a much different way. they were making the younger boy's heart do backflips and completely melt.

"so, whenever you're having problems i should hug you or what?" jooheon snorted as he started playing with a strand of changkyun's navy blue hair.

"most likely."

"okay then."

jooheon was really not planning on leaving it like that, but he currently had no other choice.

he made a quiet smoochy sound and changkyun quickly put his hands on either side of his cheeks, kissing him harder than he intended to. so hard that jooheon lost a bit of his balance and caused him to quickly hold onto changkyun's waist.

unfortunately, changkyun was not very reliable, so jooheon fell on his back, almost hitting his head on the armrest of the couch. changkyun was just looking at him with a cute pout on his face before kissing him again.

jooheon moved one of his hands on changkyun's face, holding it gently.

"i just want you to feel good no matter what," jooheon whispered. "that's why i want to help you."

"i'm fine."

"yeah, sure."


	20. vingt

"do you think we bought enough alcohol?" changkyun tilted his head as he was looking at all the different bottles placed on the counter.

they were doing last moment preparations because they had almost forgotten about the little party they were going to throw. they were actually pretty excited about it but then they both had kind of busy schedules and at some point they just got distracted from it.

"we bought enough alcohol not only for this, but for three parties ahead," jooheon supposed, judging by his own calculations and considering how much he and his friends drink.

he wasn't sure how much did changkyun drink, though. he didn't know how much did changkyun's friends drink either, but he was actually hoping for a not such a big amount.

"three parties, sure," changkyun snorted mockingly as he tapped jooheon's shoulder. "let's go sleep." he slid his hand down to jooheon's and entwined their fingers. "we will take care of the other stuff tomorrow."

"wouldn't it be better to take care of them now?"

changkyun was just looking at jooheon with a pouty lip. "i'm really sleepy," he said, trying to make his voice sound cute and a little bit whiny at the same time just so he could get on jooheon's good side and so they could go to bed as soon as possible. he really was getting extremely tired already even though it wasn't even midnight yet.

"we're going to sleep then," jooheon smiled warmly and headed towards the bedroom, followed by changkyun.

while the younger was getting changed to his pajamas in the bathroom, jooheon had already made himself comfortable in his own bed.

he was wondering in which bed was changkyun going to sleep that night. it was different almost every night.

if he had to be honest, jooheon really hoped changkyun would choose sleeping in the same bed as him again.

he definitely had to stop thinking about that as soon as possible because it was making him feel all blushy and embarrassed. it was how he felt every time he thought about changkyun or was around him. and, considering he lived with the boy, he was around him most of the time.

"we're almost out of toothpaste," changkyun announced as he went out of the bathroom and sat in his own bed.

needless to say, jooheon got a bit disappointed. and it definitely wasn't because of the toothpaste.

"remind me to go and buy a few tubes before i go to work tomorrow," jooheon said before pulling the blanket over himself and turning towards the wall, ready to fall asleep.

changkyun got up to turn off the lights but instead of going back to his bed, he just took his pillow and blanket and went to jooheon's bed. the older got a bit startled. he turned to changkyun as the boy was still placing his pillow on the bed as neatly as he could.

"what's that for?" jooheon asked with a smile curved on his lips, trying to act like that wasn't  _exactly_  what he wanted to happen.

"dunno," changkyun mumbled.

he lied down and hugged jooheon by the waist right after. he snuggled against his chest and closed his eyes, feeling jooheon's hands travel up to his back and then his hair, playing with it as he always did. it had become some sort of a habit already and it seemed like changkyun really liked it.

"i was actually going to ask you if you wanted to sleep here..." jooheon admitted.

"apparently, i do," changkyun smiled lightly. "good night."

"good night," jooheon whispered, kissing the boy's forehead gently.


	21. vingt et un

changkyun woke up with jooheon's head rested on his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around his body.

this time, he didn't feel embarrassed nor uncomfortable. he really hated his body from the bottom of his heart and was disgusted of it but that didn't mean he had to stop jooheon from being his clingy self.

he just slowly ran his fingers through jooheon's bleached hair and opened his eyes, looking down at the sleeping boy.

"jooheon," he said with a soft voice. he had to repeat the older's name one more time, a bit louder, in order for the other to wake up.

jooheon only hummed and made himself even more comfortable on top of changkyun.

"you have to wake up," changkyun continued talking. "you shouldn't be late for work."

"i want to stay in bed with you all day," jooheon mumbled sleepily, most words not quite audible.

"me too," changkyun sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. he felt how his face was heating up because of what jooheon said. "but you're currently the only one who gets money here, so you have to go."

"well, if you agreed to the offer for that one place..."

"it's because i wasn't comfortable with the working hours," changkyun frowned, his voice sounding like he was scolding the other. "i still gotta go to uni and all. and i have to study sometimes, too."

"sometimes," jooheon giggled quietly.

"also, you have to buy toothpaste."

"will i get a kiss so i have motivation to move out of bed?" jooheon lifted his head up, throwing changkyun a grin. "maybe two?"

"three."

"good."

the two got up lazily and went to the bathroom, standing in front of the washbasin and sharing what was left from the toothpaste.

while brushing their teeth, changkyun hip checked jooheon but then acted like nothing happened.  _what a tease_ , jooheon thought.

the only thing changkyun had to look forward to that day was the party, so he decided that he was just going to stay in his pajamas the whole day.

he was kind of upset that he was going to be alone and he was probably going to distract himself by studying and cleaning. yet he knew, even those things weren't going to distract him from thinking about jooheon.

he had fallen too deep already, he couldn't simply just not think about jooheon.

"i will try to get home earlier," jooheon said after he was done dressing up and went over to changkyun, fixing the shorter's messy bangs. "don't miss me too much, okay?" the corners of his lips curled upwards.

"i will try," changkyun smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around jooheon's neck, getting on his tip toes to kiss him.

"study a bit for what you have on monday." jooheon brushed his thumbs against changkyun's cheekbones. "if you have difficulties with anything, i will help you tomorrow."

"just stop talking and go to work before you're late."

"rude."

changkyun just kissed him two more times before walking him to the front door.

"don't forget toothpaste!" he reminded.

jooheon rolled his eyes. "when did i end up with such a bossy husband?"

"the moment you met me. now go."

jooheon kissed changkyun one last time before going out and heading to work, leaving a sighing changkyun, who really didn't know what to do and was already bored to death.


	22. vingt-deux

changkyun cleaned and almost rearranged the whole apartment, he cooked and even studied for around an hour. yet he couldn't handle being alone for long and being given less than zero attention. therefore, he called hyunwoo.

hyunwoo was going to the party with hyungwon and it was really stupid for changkyun to ask him to come hours earlier, but he really just wanted some company. it wasn't that much of a problem, he thought.

unfortunately, hyunwoo had some work to do. changkyun tried calling hyungwon, but the older wasn't answering. he was probably asleep or something.

changkyun didn't know what to do. he could ask his sister to come but she was probably too busy hanging around with her boyfriend, who was also going to be at the party.

if he had to be honest, he had no idea how did she manage to end up with a boyfriend. extremely beautiful one, on top of that.

at least he got himself a man, who was even prettier, that thought was calming him down.

when he was starting to get really bored and desperate for someone's attention, he heard the front door unlocking and he got so excited that he ran to it like a puppy that was waiting for its owner to come back.

jooheon was around three or four hours early, judging by the time he usually got back home from work. changkyun had no idea if jooheon was allowed to do that but he was just really happy that he was back.

as soon as the older walked in and closed the door, changkyun didn't even give him the opportunity to take his jacket off, he just hugged him.

"i missed you so much," changkyun whined.

"i was gone only for a few hours," jooheon giggled quietly, caressing changkyun's back. "i'm here now. what did you do while i was at work?" he asked as changkyun let go of him so jooheon could take his jacket and shoes off.

"well, i cleaned a bit... and then, i cooked and studied... it was boring without you..." changkyun pouted. "how was work?"

"there wasn't much to do today," jooheon shrugged. "thanks to that i managed to get home so early." he took changkyun's hand in his own and entwined their fingers. "what am i going to do if you're always this needy for attention?"

"simple. you're never going to leave me alone." changkyun grinned. "now, come with me, so i can show you what i cooked," the shorter started dragging jooheon towards the kitchen. "i was wondering if i should cook anything for the others, too, but i decided that we are just going to order whatever food they want."

"that's fine, i guess."

just before they walked into the kitchen, changkyun stopped and looked at jooheon, sensing that something was a bit off. "what's wrong?"

"hm?"

"you don't sound like you usually do..." he let go of jooheon's hand and stepped closer, cupping the latter's cheeks. "tell me what's wrong."

"it's nothing, i'm just a bit tired because i couldn't sleep much last night." jooheon put his hands on top of changkyun's and leaned closer, kissing him softly. "you wanted to show me what you've cooked, right?"

"yes," the bright smile appeared on changkyun's face again. "do you want to take a nap after that?"

"i'm really tempted to say yes."

"then say yes."

"yes."


End file.
